His Murkrow Skull
by Saslyax
Summary: Ash Ketchum desires to become a Pokémon Master, but will he even be able to survive to achieve his dream? Unnatural forces just love to fiddle with Ash's life. Smart Ash.


**His Murkrow Skull**

**By:**

**Saslyax**

**Summary:**** Ash Ketchum desires to become a Pokémon Master, but will he even be able to survive to achieve his dream? Unnatural forces just love to fiddle with Ash's life. Smart Ash.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

**Chapter I**

"**His Unhappy Birthday"**

* * *

Everything would be all right. It had to be.

The morning sky was fair, the sun was cheery, and the wind swayed at a light pace to lessen the intense heat from the late, spring day. The weather was perfect for her son's Pokémon-themed, birthday party. Delia hoped Ash's future would be as bright and sunny like today. Today symbolized her acceptance of her son's ambitious dream.

The Figy, Tamato, and Rawst Berries, she burned, as a tribute to the Fire Bird, Moltres, paid off quite nicely. The spicy taste of Figy and Tamato Berries appealed to many fire type Pokémon, while burning Rawst Berries helped dispel the cold weather. Delia would witness the bird's wrath if she saw her son's crestfallen face. Tears would join the rain if the party were cancelled due to inclement weather. Moltres graced her with the perfect spring day. Bless Moltres!

Ash anticipated this day for months; he always pestered her about how many _more_ days until his impending birthday.

The party ran smoothly, aside from Delia making sure all of the guests were content, the children were safe, and not too many Pokémon got into mischief.

Delia's frown slowly inched towards the sky, as she observed her little boy gape in childish fascination at all of the magnificent sights before him. Ash ran about Samuel's lawn, eagerly viewing each and every activity for a total of two seconds before flitting off again. He managed to stay a bit longer when he scampered over to a magician that pulled a Bunnary out of a hat.

Delia slipped a chuckle at her son's antics.

Before Ash got too enwrapped in all of the Pokémon activities, he leaped into her arms and embraced her in a tight hug. With a wide grin and sparkling eyes he squeaked, "Thanks for throwing me the bestest party ever, Mom! You're the greatest! The greatest! The bestest!"

It was one of those motherly moments that kept home in her heart. She gently pried his little arms off of her waist, and placed his feet onto the soft blades of grass. Delia lightly chided, "You don't have to shower me with sweet words, Ash. You can thank me all you want later, but until then, go have fun!"

"'Kay, Mom!" Ash shouted before he zipped off faster than a Quick Attack.

Her son scurried off into the distance and chased a Buneary that scampered around the grounds when it freed itself from the magician's evil hat. She hoped Ash wouldn't scare the poor thing and get hurt in the process. All it took was one, small attack and- No. Delia would rather bite her tongue than taint her boy's special day.

Why did all the men in her life worry her sick? She'd gotten too many grey hairs from the constant anxieties of everyday life. And her nails were such a mess! It was a bad habit, but not the worst.

Spencer Hale was a hurricane in itself. They were past colleagues, had a complicated past, and were on somewhat friendly terms now. But the man was always off excavating unknown ruins, and his actions lead to his wife's disappearance and presumable death.

Samuel Oak was Spencer and Delia's tutor when they were young. He was quite the adventurer in his youth, but his increasing age and bad back left him rooted in Pallet Town. Oak never seemed completely satisfied with lab research. He loved to live vicariously through his students, a trait Delia despised in the man.

And of course there was Shay Ketchum. His wild nature compelled him to run off and explore new regions or pursue rare Pokémon. Those traits passed down to Ash, but thankfully Ash inherited her compassion and was more considerate than her husband ever was.

There were many other acquaintances she met during her travels that she invested a liking to. Most of them died or continued to risk their lives for a taste of venture and glory. In three years, Ash would leave her side and join those many vagrants, putting their lives on a silver platter for the feral side of nature.

How could Delia ever forget the day Ash admitted his dream of becoming a Pokémon Master? It made her want to vomit up Sludge. She never wanted her son to become a trainer, an adventurer, or get caught up in the dangers outside of Pallet Town. She prayed he'd choose an in-town occupation, relatively low on the danger meter.

Ash somehow managed to alter her perceptions when she witnessed him tend to a wounded Pidgey at Samuel's lab. She spotted so much of Shay in Ash that day- _Hell_, so much of herself. Delia never prevented any of Shay's sporadic departures; she knew it would be the same for Ash too. She could never cage a Pidgey.

Delia had to let her boy grow and evolve as a person. She did her job as a mother and would welcome Ash back home whenever he needed a home-cooked meal or a shoulder to dampen. She could only pray that Ash wouldn't wind up like Shay- coming home in a wooden box. This was why Delia decided the theme for Ash's party had to be Pokémon related, even if she forced some laughs and smiles.

A quick tap on the shoulder caused her to jump several inches from the ground. Delia didn't realize how out of it she was today.

She spun around and glared at Spencer's apologetic, hazel eyes. His cheery, three-year-old daughter, Molly, squirmed in his arms.

Her old friend embraced her in a one-handed hug. He smiled, "It's nice to see you again, Deals."

She politely returned the sentiment. "Hello Spence." She then kissed her goddaughter's chubby cheek. "Hello, Molly!"

The last time she actually _saw_ Spencer was when Molly was born. Over the past three years, she only got a strained letter once a month. She was lucky when she saw his face or heard his voice on the rare times he called her. At least she talked to Molly frequently since they started having nightly chats over the videophone. The poor child was lonely with only halfhearted nannies for company. It was good to get them out of that cold mansion or away from obsessive work.

The three-year-old wiggled her way out of her father's lose grip and flew into the arms of her surrogate mother. Molly gave her a big hug, which was followed by a wet kiss on the cheek. "'Lo Auntie 'Dia!"

Returning the hug, and kissing the top of Molly's sandy-brown hair, Delia gently pried the girl off herself and placed her onto the grass, like she did with Ash. "Why don't you go off and play with Ash for a while." Her eyes met Spencer's. "If it's all right with your father."

Molly bounced on the balls of her feet. "Pwease Daddy. I wanna see Ashy! Pwease? Pwease? _Pwease_?"

"Of course you can, just make sure you stay close by."

Without another word, Molly flew off in her search to find her big brotherly figure in the midst of the hustle in Samuel's backyard. She kept a keen eye on the child, not wanting her to stray out of sight.

Wordlessly communicating with each other, both Delia and Spencer chose a nearby table to chat at. It was near the tantalizing scents, wafting from the warming plates that covered the food on the buffet table. A silence settled over them. It's been too long. Was this still the same Spencer she knew?

Delia spoke first. "I'm so glad you could take some time off from your research to come over. You don't know how much it means to Ash and me."

Delia's eyes shifted to the various snacks lay out on the table. She was sure Spencer had some feeble excuse up his ass as to why he couldn't show up, but he actually came. That meant something. She _managed_ to claim a chunk of Spencer's precious time.

Spencer slowly chewed and swallowed one of the hors d'oeuvres. He chuckled, "No problem. I really need some time off, actually. Those Unown hieroglyphs are a pain in my ass-"

He scratched the back of his head once he saw her reprimanding gaze. For Legendaries' sake there were impressionable children here! Spencer really needed to reevaluate his choice of words; he was smart enough to avoid using vulgar language around _children_.

Quickly brushing it off, Spencer continued on about his research. Delia would let him off the hook, this time. "-In fact, I'll be staying in Pallet Town for the rest of the week. I think it will do both Molly and me wonders." Spencer asked, "Know any good hotels we can stay at?"

Delia scowled. Just like him!

She huffed, "You'll do no such thing Spencer Hale. You know you're always welcome to stay at my place!"

Shrugging defensively Spencer chuckled, "Okay, okay! I was just kidding, Deals."

Good to know the jerk still knew how to piss her off. It made things seem normal after years of sparse contact. Spencer felt less like the stranger he became and more like the old colleague and traveling partner.

The old familiarity had a short life span. They slipped back into silently munching on snacks and lazily watching the kids run around with bursts of energy they no longer had. Delia was reduced to silently munching on Pika Puffs and peeling off shoddy, white paint from the old table.

Delia located Molly; she petted a few baby Pokémon, alongside Ash. After, she meticulously followed Spencer's line of sight a few times; she came to the conclusion he did no such thing. Delia wanted to slap the man for poor parenting, but better judgment held her hand.

At least, Spencer was wise enough to know he wasn't capable of handling the responsibilities of being a parent. The only reason he got landed with Molly was because of Annabelle, the ungrateful harlot. Besides, she made plenty of mistakes while raising Ash, and insulting the dead was never a good thing.

"Hey Deals, I'm glad you're finally encouraging Ash's dream. I bet this party means a lot to the scamp. I'm sure he'd do anything to escape a," he paused, "_quaint_ town like this. He's just like Shay, you know?" Spencer commented.

"Yeah, that's what worries me." A little put off by Spencer's remark, she abandoned her lawn chair. "I have other guests I have to greet."

Delia knew it was a lie. She just had to get away from him.

Spencer still couldn't see how much mental stress these escapades he and Shay went on put her through. He even had the _nerve_ to mention Shay in her presence! Delia betted Spencer wouldn't be too peachy keen if she brought up _Annabelle_. Maybe they weren't as good of friends as she originally thought. They were perfect strangers to each other. Delia was a fool to think everything would be restored to the way it was.

She invited him to stay at her house. It was going to be a _very_ long week. She felt the oncoming headache.

* * *

_One year ago…_

_A thick, grey overcast hovered above Pallet Town. The sun preferred to shyly slip behind the stormy clouds. The warm temperatures dropped to a near frigid level, quite unusual for a summer's day. Delia hoped her precious garden could handle the sudden climate change. She did her best to protect her plants when _hail,_ of all things, pounded against the roof and threatened to shatter the windows. At least the disgusting weather gave her an excuse to read _Pokémon in Love_._

_Delia cracked open her hard-covered copy of one of the most esteemed romance novels of the decade. Delia smiled at the pure fluffy moments, the angst filled characters, and drama that rivaled her favorite soap operas._

_The conflict between two warring Pokémon clans threatened the love of a Psyduck and Wigglytuff. They had a forbidden love, and Delia blushed at some of the more intimate scenes. Pokémon smut was not something that interested her. Dear Mew, what if the neighbors found out? But she still couldn't put the damn book down._

_There was the purr of a car's motor and rough bangs of two car doors being shut. The front door slammed open, and Delia tore her eyes away from the clandestine novel. She jammed an adorable Mime Jr. bookmark between the pages and shoved it underneath a pillow._

"_Hey Mommy! Hey Mommy! Guess what?"_

_Ash and Gary sprung into her living room. Their smiles were enough to summon Mew, and Delia knew they were up to no good. Delia prepared herself for an oncoming grey hair and wished she could slip back into the fantasies of her summer reading._

_She asked, "What is it, Honey?"_

_Ash leaped into the air like a Spoink; Gary mimicked the motion. They left foot-sized indents in the plush carpet. Cocoa-colored eyes were filled with a drive she saw too many times._

_Ash declared, "Me and Gary are gonna be Pokémon Masters when we're older! Then we can travel the world together and meet all sorts of cool Pokémon! We're gonna be the bestest trainers out there!"_

_Dear Mew! She knew this would happen when Ash started hanging around Oak's grandson! Ash plucked a thick packet of papers from his denim pocket. He approached her with bright eyes and a pleading smile._

"_I even got the forms from Professor Oak, so you can enroll me in Pallet Town Pokémon Academy! Right, Mommy?" Ash looked up with sparkling eyes._

_That cheap trick wouldn't work this time._

"_Are you sure this is what you really want? I mean- it takes a lot of responsibility and hard work to become a successful trainer. Ash-honey, are you just doing this because it's what Gary wants?"_

_Delia realized how harsh and frigid her words might sound to a couple of six-year-olds, but how could Ash expect her to sign his life over like that? There was an invisible punch to her gut, when tears pooled in the corners of Ash's sweet eyes._

"No_! Of course not! I _care_ about Pokémon, and I wanna be the best, just like- It just so happens that Gary and I have similar dreams!" Ash screamed so loud Delia feared his vocal cords would snap._

"_Ash-honey, I-I didn't mean… It's just that… Your father… I don't want you to get hurt…" She left out the 'or worse,' but it didn't matter. Deaf ears received her words._

_Ash darted to the door; tears glistened behind him in a solemn path. He let out a choked sob, "I-I thought you would l-love me and su-support me, but you're just mean. I _hate_ you, Mommy!"_

_Ash stormed out of the house and slammed the front door, with such fury that the wooden doorframe cracked. Gary stared at her with wounded eyes. It was almost, as if, the argument was between them. Maybe it was; Delia hurt his best friend, his brother, and convicted him of forcing his own dreams onto Ash, when their goals were mutual. Gary looked unnervingly calm for his age._

_He said, "I mean no disrespect Mrs. Ketchum, but… _YOU'RE A BIG MEANIE_!"_

_Delia had no idea Gary held so much contempt; he was usually so polite and under-spoken around her. Gary proceeded to perform a reproduction of her son's disappearing act. Her family photos couldn't handle this kind of stress, neither could she. The pictures crashed to the ground, and Delia broke down crying, too upset to clean up the sharp shards of glass littering the floor._

_I _hate_ you, Mommy!_

_It was one of a mother's nastiest of nightmares to hear that phrase. Ash didn't truly mean those harsh words, but she hurt her son! She never slapped him or anything, but this seemed worse. The weather matched everyone's moods._

_Delia sprawled out pathetically on the floor. There was no family, friend or lover to sob into. She only had the carpet to soak up her tears. She bit her tongue for her Freudian slip. Ash was too precious to ever hear anything so bitter. Mew, she was so selfish! Delia put her own happiness before her son's, but which was more important? Ash's happiness or his safety?_

_Delia knew the answer._

_Brushing the tears away from her irritated eyes, Delia concluded that moping wouldn't solve anything- Her Ash ran off somewhere. He could have run out of town! Or, or got hit by a car! Or bumped into some savage Pokémon! Mew, Ash was only _six_. Delia had to bring her baby home. She was such a horrible mother!_

_She scurried around the house and yard, to see if Ash sneaked in, or hid somewhere. He wasn't there. Delia scrambled back inside and hurriedly dialed Mrs. Oak, Gary's mother, and a few parents of Ash's other friends. She felt her speeding heartbeat; he wasn't at any of their houses, or with any of their children. If she didn't find him soon she'd have to call the police. What if Ash ended up on the back of a milk carton?_

_Sighing, Delia dialed one last number. Maybe Ash went over to Gary's grandfather's house. She rummaged through the aging pages of her old, address book as she searched for a number she vowed to never call again._

_Delia didn't even look at the name next to the number. Even after all these years, she hadn't erased it from memory. She slowly punched the numbers into her videophone. Impending dread seeped into her gut. Delia wanted nothing more than to hang up, but this was for Ash's safety. She had to do it._

_Ringing. Ringing. Ringing._

_Finally old Oak appeared on the screen. "Hello?"_

"_O-" Delia bit her tongue. 'Oak' was a bit disrespectful. She had to at least be polite towards the man._

"_Professor Oak, it's Delia Ketchum." The phone shook in her hand. She tried to hold back oncoming tears. "My son, Ash… Have you seen him at all today?"_

_Her former professor seemed concerned. His eyes were wide and seething with many emotions. He fiddled with his hands on the desk, a nervous tick whenever something worried the man. Delia expected him to be bitter about her lack of contact after… Delia shook her head; she couldn't think about that._

_Oak asked, "Delia, are you all right? You look rather troubled."_

_Her hands tussled through her hair. "All right? Of course I'm not _all right_! I can't find my Ash anywhere! Can you just tell me if he's over there or not?" Delia knew calling him was a mistake._

"_Okay, just hang on. I saw Gary early. I'll go check and see if Ash is with him, cause you know them- inseparable." The man gestured towards the exit and abandoned his chair._

_Oak disappeared from the screen, leaving her to stare at his menacing lab equipment gleaming in the background, the stacks of intimidating tomes, and a plate of steaming tofu on his work desk. There was a stack of dirty dishes on the side of the desk, barely in view of the camera. Tsk. How unsanitary!_

_Delia fiddled with her charm bracelet; it was one of the few things she kept that reminded her of her past. She allowed a few photos of Shay and Spencer to adorn her walls, for Ash's sake. Everything else was stashed away in boxes in her stuffy attic. Even, Brite, Ekko, Iris, and a Mime Jr. jangled on her wrist, and they clattered against each other as she continued to fidget with her keepsake._

_Even was the name of her late husband's Eevee; Brite was Oak's Charmander, Ekko was Spencer's Zubat, and Irish was her Oddish. They were their first Pokémon ever received. It was a sacred bond between a trainer and his or her first Pokémon._

_What was taking Oak so damn long?_

_After suffocating in poignant memories and motherly overdrive, Oak finally returned. He smiled at her. "Don't worry, Delia. He is over here in the yard. Do you want me to escort him home?"_

_Her precious baby was safe! She could breathe at a normal pace again and no longer felt lightheaded. But damn she didn't want that man anywhere near her property. She also swore never to speak to the man again, never mind go to his lab of horrors. She bit her thumbnail. Ash was six and already causing trouble._

_There was an uncomfortable pause before Delia said, "N-No, I'll come over and get him. I don't want to… trouble you anymore, Professor."_

_Not squandering another second, Delia hung up the videophone after saying a curt goodbye and sprinted over to Oak's spacious lab, just a mile up the road, with an umbrella in hand. Her heart boomed in her chest, and her lungs screamed in synchrony. She really needed to invest in a small car; she wasn't as fit as she used to be. The days where she walked all day were gone. Delia didn't have any cash to spare for a bike, never mind a car, even a simple one._

_Climbing up Oak's winding stone steps proved to be more taxing than the run over. When she reached the top Delia gasped for air and tried to compose herself before ringing doorbell. She was only given a few seconds to catch her breath before Oak opened the door and welcomed her inside._

_Oak pointed to a window, showcasing his picturesque and verdant backyard. "See he's outside playing. He usually comes over around this time, if you don't occupy him with some other activity."_

_Delia mumbled, "Really? I didn't know…"_

_Oak's mouth was slightly agape; hers probably was too. Delia was sure she knew everything about her little Ash, but Oak seemed to know more about her son. She didn't want that man anywhere near Ash's life, but she lost that battle years ago when Ash befriended Gary._

_Delia asked, "If it's all right, can I stay here for a little while? I feel bad about arguing with Ash earlier, and if he finds comfort here, I guess he can stay a little while longer, if you don't mind?"_

"_Of course you can stay. The two of you are welcome here anytime. You should know that." After an unsure pause, Oak finished, "If you're staying I'll go get us some tea then."_

_Delia nodded at Oak who soon exited the room. The window was opened a bit to allow the fresh air to cool the enclosed room. It also allowed her to clearly hear Ash's caring voice. From the windowsill, she silently watched her son, forgetting the discomfort of being in Oak's lab. She noted the hail stopped long ago, but there was still a light drizzle._

"_It's alright little guy. I won't hurt ya." Ash rummaged through a small, sickly looking hedge a few yards away._

_What was he doing?_

_Delia muffled a gasp as some _thing _snapped at her son's hand. Ash flinched back a bit. Did that thing hurt him? Was he bleeding? Delia wanted to drag Ash away from that monster. She was almost out the sliding glass door when Oak returned with the tea._

_Oak promptly pulled her aside and said, "Don't worry. He's really good at this. Trust me."_

_Trust. That was asking for too much, but Delia believed in second chances. She caved and took a calming sip of herbal tea that Oak brewed. The tea was slightly bitter, and Delia wished that Oak uncorked a bottle of red wine instead._

"_Please just trust me. This will help you feel better." An angry shriek answered her son. "I'll sit here all day until you trust me!"_

_A couple minutes of silence passed and a reluctant head popped out of the bushes and pecked at the offered Oran Berry. Delia identified the Pokémon as a Pidgey. It was rather small and probably the runt of the flock._

"_This'll sting a bit, but afterwards you'll feel lots better, 'kay?"_

_Ash sprayed what Delia assumed to be a Potion on the tiny creature's wing. It let out a shrill and screamed back, but Ash continued to speak calming words to the Pokémon until it finally relaxed when the medicine kicked in._

_Ash hesitantly reached out his hand and gently stroked the Pokémon's head. "You're lucky your wing didn't get broke. You live in the woods, right? Did you piss off Articuno or Zapdos to get caught up in that storm?"_

_An angry trill followed._

_Ash leaned forwards and gently kissed the bird's sore wing. "Mommy always kisses my booboos when I get hurt. It helps ease the pain and makes ya feel better. Mommy's the best…" The last words lacked confidence, and it hurt._

"_Today I got into a fight with my family too. Mommy was mean to me. I told her I wanna be a Pokémon Master, but Mommy got angry when I said that. But no matter what, I'm gonna train and help Pokémon and follow my dream!"_

_Ash untangled it from the clawed branches, and the bird shakily flew out of the hedges. It perched on his shoulder, chirping happily. The laughs and chirps blended together in a pleasant melody that rivaled the harmonic notes of a Jigglypuff._

"_He's really good with Pokémon. Just like him, and just like you were." Oak sighed, "I hope you know I didn't mean for that to happen all those years ago. I've been tearing myself up about it for years." Oak looked really stiff and uncomfortable. "I know you cut off all contact with this lab years ago, and I'm asking for a lot here, but is it possible for you to ever forgive me?"_

_His eyes looked so hurt, so hopeful. They mirrored the wounded gaze Ash had earlier. _

"_Professor-" Delia choked on her wording. "I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to hold you responsible. I let my feelings for him get in the way and wrongly accused you for something you had no control over!"_

_Oak grinned and released a sigh that seemed to weigh as much as a Snorlax. "Delia, you know I never liked formalities. It's Sam."_

_Was she ready to put Ash's happiness before his safety? Delia knew the answer. That was why she finally forgave the man whom she held a grudge against for years. Samuel would be an important figure in Ash's future career and would slowly become a part of her life again._

_It was wrong of her to dissuade Ash from his dreams. It was wrong of her to blame Samuel._

_The air Delia breathed suddenly felt lighter._

* * *

Ramona and Auden were two, top-class trainers in the Kanto region. Their team was highly renowned for wit, power, prowess, and synchronism. They made it to the top eight in the Indigo Plateau Conference. Ash fondly recalled rooting for them and intently absorbing their every move from his small, home television. During the competition, he barely tended to his own needs for days, and throughout commercials he imagined what it would be like to stand on that stage with them.

Ash memorized every known fact about the duo and their Pokémon. When Ramona and Auden were eliminated, Ash sulked in his room, threw a tantrum, and bawled his eyes out for hours. It felt like he lost the tournament instead of his heroes.

Even though his favorite team lost, Ash continued to worship them. He couldn't believe _the_ Ramona and Auden were actually _here_, at his party! Ash had no idea how Mom contacted them and convinced them to schedule in some of their precious time for some no-name kid living in a no-name town. Ash pinched himself multiple times to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

Sure the two pros generously handed out autographs during ongoing Pokémon conventions, in the more populated cities, but that was different. Besides, Ash was never allowed to go to the Viridian Pokémon Convention.

There was no line at the autograph booth. Ash barely saw anyone approach the trainers, at all actually. Ash was the first and only person in line. He had them grace his giant Gengar and Nidorino poster with their signature.

Ash craved their invaluable trainer advice and couldn't wait to watch a real, live Pokémon battle, with his own eyes and not through a screen! Once they signed his poster people gathered around to watch Auden and Ramona battle.

His eyes feasted on every move and tactic used in the six-on-six battle. Ash barely blinked. He needed to utilize this moment to store their great strategies. He hastily scribbled observations in a notebook. He didn't look down at the paper once and didn't care if it was too illegible to read later on.

Each trainer had one Pokémon left standing; it was rather cliché and somewhat poetic that their First Pokémon clashed against each other in the final round. Both Pokémon were extremely exhausted, heavily bruised, and evenly matched. The battle could go either way.

Auden stood under the shade of an ancient oak tree. His deep violet garb nearly covered every inch of his pallid skin. From a distance, it was quite difficult to distinguish Auden from the shadows he stood in.

Auden wiped sweat off of his brow. He fingered Gengar's Dusk Ball dangling from a string tied around his neck, a sign that Auden's nerves tormented his psyche. Auden had the propensity to lose his cool when the outcome was unclear. When the end result was more apparent, either favoring a win or a loss, Auden slipped into a state of stoic calmness.

With sparks shining in his intense cobalt eyes, Auden flicked his black bangs off to the side and gulped down his agitating nerves. He commanded, "C'mon Rem, lets crush 'Mona! Thunder!"

Ramona stood strong with her arms crossed. Her lavender hood hid her expression. Ash was sure she had something up her sleeve, but Ramona would lose if she gave no command to her Nidorino. Ash didn't believe Ramona accepted defeat so easily, but he couldn't read her face. Even without her hood, Ramona guarded her idiosyncrasies.

Rem's violet claws crackled with pale-blue electricity as he quickly powered up his attack. The Ghost Pokémon thrust his arms towards the sky and blue bolts showered down onto the grassy field, leaving little room to evade the attack. Rem's gleaming, crimson eyes were the last things Ash saw before the luminous lightning blinded him, and the rumbling aftershocks knocked him off his feet.

Gusts of wind leisurely blew away the choking clouds of dust. Ash's eyes bulged in astonishment at the post-apocalyptic looking field. Ash, along with the other onlookers who'd lost their balance during the burst of power, slowly stood up on shaky legs. Ash's ass was sore from the fall and his hands slightly grazed when he attempted to soften his fall, but it was all worth it to see that _awesome_ move!

Dirt, gravel, and overturned chunks of scorched vegetation ravaged the neatly trimmed lawn. Rem cackled and flashed a wayward grin as he witnessed the aftereffects of his destructive move.

Delphinium, the name of Ramona's Nidorino, disappeared amongst the rubble. It became eerily evident to the spectators and participants. Rem floated around, confused by the barren battlefield. Ash sensed the Pokémon's growing guilt as his eyes frantically searched for his fallen ally. Ash felt empathy for the ghost type, but he had a suspicion that the trickster was being tricked.

Soft rumbles shook the torn earth, catching viewers' attention. Ash was relieved that Delphinium wasn't dead, but held strong sympathy towards Rem's exploited guilt. Both Pokémon and trainer gaped at the turn of events.

Auden ordered, "Get out of there! Go hide!"

Earth and ash shot towards the sky as Delphinium emerged from his underground hideaway. His poised claws glistened in the sunlight. "Shadow Claw."

Ramona flashed a slight, taunting smirk towards her stunned teammate as she claimed checkmate. "Poor, predictable _Audi_!" Ramona added as afterthought.

Ash's eyes widened like an irate Jigglypuff. A violent, ghostly glow encased Delphinium's razor-sharp claws. The light was so intense it cast the surrounding area in sinister shadows. The dark energy condensed further into Qwilfish-sharp points. The aura and the size of Delphinium's claws augmented as his ability, Rivalry, kicked in. Using the momentum from his high leap, Delphinium jabbed his claws into Rem's abdomen.

Unprepared for the surprise attack, Rem shrieked in pain as he took the super effective blow head on. Already drained from his last move, Rem fell to the ground in a motionless heap. Blood and glowing guts spilled onto the ground.

Ash stared at the deep crimson tainting the field. He never saw _that_ on TV. Ash wondered if trainers actually went easy on each other, or if the TV editors somehow managed to tidy up all of the gore, so it wouldn't scare away viewers and lower ratings. Ash wanted real. Ash wanted truth. He cringed at the idea of fixed battles.

Oh, how three years seemed like an entire lifetime away. Ash knew living vicariously through his idols wouldn't satisfy his yearning hunger anymore. He needed to be out there kicking ass with his First. He knew training wasn't a walk in National Park. Trainers were warriors, Pokémon were vicious, and humans were willing to do anything to achieve their desires. This was present in this "friendly" battle.

Out there, the weak were fodder for the winners. Ash refused to be weak. He'd tame the fiercest beasts and trump the Masters at their own game. He'd be stronger than Dad. He'd show Mom he could follow his heart without abandoning her in the mud.

Auden frantically grabbed a Hyper Potion from one of his side pouches and sprayed the healing medicine onto his critically injured partner. It managed to slow the rapid bleeding. He carefully cradled his Gengar in his arms as the healer ran over.

Why did Ramona battle so aggressively against her own teammate? The battle didn't amount to anything. The only thing she'd damage was pride, and Ramona was quite humble towards most people and their Pokémon. Although, her sadistic side usually showed when it came to her teammate, Auden.

Ramona's quick transition from a heartless warrior back into a compassionate trainer was unsettling. Ramona lovingly called back Delphinium and slipped an olive-colored Pokéblock into his mouth. She carefully avoided his poisonous spikes as she petted his head with her purple, clawed-tipped glove.

Most of the kids and adults fled the scene when the battle got too graphic for their stomachs to handle. The few kids that managed to hold in their lunches were ushered away by parents. When most of the kids were gone, a lot of adults cursed and booed at Ramona and Auden. Ash heard them whispering about how the duo were "cursed demons."

How rude!

If he weren't related to or close friends with their children, Ash would have Crunched their heads off for disrespecting the duo. Ash bit his tongue hard and struggled to remain silent. At least he could have some one-on-one time with Ramona without his other friends and cousins wasting precious Ramona-time on silly questions like: _Oh, who's your First?_

Leaping over to Ramona like an ecstatic Ponyta, Ash questioned her; his words nearly formed mush because he talked so fast. "How come you battled so harshly against your own _teammate_? And why did Auden nearly replicate the strategy he used in the Pokémon League? Wouldn't he try something different, 'specially since he was up against his teammate? And what if your last attack killed Rem? Have you ever killed before?"

Ramona and Auden were supposed to leave right after their battle, but now, Ash was granted a little more time since Rem got critically injured. Ash sought answers about the darker side of training.

Teachers were usually inexperienced in training and knew the facts straight from the textbooks. They had little hands on knowledge to base a genuine response on. Ash knew training was grueling, but his teachers had a nasty inclination to fluff up reality for their students. He found it quite counterproductive; if they couldn't handle it, then they should get their asses out of PTPA (Pallet Town Pokémon Academy).

Professor Oak used to be a trainer, but he shut down anytime he or Gary interviewed him about his training days. He'd only tell them the obvious: Training takes a lot of responsibility. Training is dangerous. Training isn't for the squeamish. Death is prevalent. It was all book facts.

Ramona chuckled lightly. "I'll give you some advice, Kid." Whispering into his ear she said, "You're an idiot if you think casting Confuse Ray on yourself, over and over again is hilarious. It's no good for the brain cells," she tapped a finger to her skull, "and Full Heals can be _very _addictive, like Ninjask Coffee."

Ramona shrugged, "Auden deserved hell for his brainlessness so I gave him hell." She flashed him a sheepish smile and looked slightly embarrassed. "Well, that answers your first chunk of questions."

"Huh?"

What kind of advice was that? Why would anyone _want_ to do that? Ash shrugged it off; it was a typical Ramona answer.

"So, Birthday Brat, I guess you're still curious about death and all that good stuff?"

Ash met her eyes and nodded eagerly. He hoped his idol didn't think he was weird for asking the not-so-typical fan questions, but Ash believed Ramona actually took an interest in him since she graced him with an uncouth nickname.

Shifting into wise, teacher mode, Ramona stated, "It's in every Pokémon's instincts to know their own strength, how to kill, and how to avoid delivering fatal blows. The only time where that inner knowledge is off key is right after Evolution. A wise trainer will lay off battles for a while and work on regaining the lost control." It made sense since the Pokémon's body underwent significant changes.

"Delphi knows how to avoid delivering fatal blows. His attack today could be lethal without healers, but that's not an issue here since this is a Pokémon lab. Besides, Rem's too stubborn to die, again anyways."

Ah, so Ramona was a believer in the old Kanto lore, like Uncle Spencer was. That ghost types were dead Pokémon reborn.

"And to answer your last question I have, but I haven't killed any trainer's. Mew, that would suck, but out there in the wild, it's life or death. It's you or the feral Pokémon. Sometimes deathblows are necessary. I hope I haven't _scared_ you away from your dream, Brat," Ramona laughed.

Ash betted she wanted to freak him away from training, to weed out the weaklings that would get killed. He wasn't weak!

"Course not! It's insulting to think it would," Ash growled.

"Good, then you _might_ have a chance out there."

Ramona ruffled his raven locks. Ash glared up at her before trying to fix his even more unkempt hair. Ramona looked at him with sincere conviction. "I do hope our paths will cross again in the future. I anticipate how you mature as a trainer. Perhaps, we may even battle."

"'_Mona_, you cold-hearted bitch!" Ash tore his gaze away from Ramona's entrancing eyes. Auden stomped towards them with a string of curses flying out of his mouth.

Sighing, Ash figured he wouldn't get a chance to thank Ramona for her kind words. When she and Auden were pissed at each other it was best _not_ to intervene in their Meowth fight.

"Shut up, Pussy! There are kids here, so watch your Mew-damned tongue."

"_Me_ watch myself around the kiddies? Are you fuckin' kidding me? You're the one causin' a _bloodbath_ with that stupid Nidorino of yours! And ya know what? You-you could have- It- You're so freakin' reckless!"

"_Me_? Look at yourself! You and your Gengar are complete idiots."

"We were supposed to 'go _easy'_ on each other! You know, 'keep the battle _G-rated'_!"

"Do you call mass destruction of Oak's lawn _goin' easy_ on me? Self-centered bastard."

"Manipulative bitch!"

Ash zoned out his heroes' squabble. He could barely catch what they said anyways. They talked way too fast when they were pissed at each other.

Ash was glad Mom wasn't nearby. She'd surely kick the two out if she heard their coarse language. Ash scoffed. He never understood why Mom made such a big deal about people cursing in front of him. He knew them all. Swears were commonplace when he and Gary got into word wars.

Speaking of Gary, Ash hadn't seen or heard from him the entire day. Earlier, Ash asked Professor Oak if he'd seen him, but he laughed and said some lame excuse, like: _Oh, he probably just slept in_, or _he probably lost track of time_. Total BS.

Ash pushed those troubling thoughts aside by distracting himself with his Pokémon party, but seeing Auden and Ramona Biting each other's heads off, well, it was practically parallel to his and Gary's arguments. Gary. His _supposed_ best friend, brother, and future teammate!

How could _his_ Gary skip out on his birthday party? He never mentioned any other plans. Was he mad at him for something? What, then? Did he simply forget? How could he? It wasn't possible. Did some rabid Rattata attack him? Unlikely. Ash had no clue where Gary was, and he felt like he gnawed on a raw Energy Root.

"Time for cake and presents!" Mom's sweet call rang out like a Soothe Bell and cut right through Ramona and Auden's bickering. Thoughts of Gary faded as his stomach growled like a famished Growlithe.

"Cake?" The two teammates and Ash's words and thoughts harmonized.

Ramona coughed, "I guess we have time for some cake."

The three of them briefly caught each other's gazes before racing over to the serving table at speeds that could rival any Rapidash.

Drool dripped down Ash's chin as he stared at the smooth, chocolate frosting, the wavy ripples of vanilla, the assortment of sprinkles splashed on his half-and-half cake. Fire swayed on top of the wick of the ornate Pikachu candle and the seven yellow candles circling it. _Happy 7__th__ Birthday Ash,_ was etched in blue frosting.

A mediocre rendition of _Happy Birthday_ was sung, and Ash hastily blew out the flames. _I wish Gary were here,_ rang through his mind as the candle fire died. It was his sullen birthday wish. Ash plucked the rooted candles from the cake and licked frosting off of the bottom tips. The sugar rush failed to uplift his mood.

Mom grabbed a sharp, kitchen knife and sliced into her homemade cake with surgeon-like precision. After all of the pieces were evenly cut Ash chose the first piece, making sure it had copious amounts of frosting on it. He sat down at the head of the table, and everyone else lined up to grab a slice of Mom's legendary cake.

Mounds of cake crumbs and large lumps of frosting littered Ash's paper plate, as he crushed his treat with a cheap, plastic fork. His stomach did flips, and he felt like throwing up every time he glanced at the demolished cake. His mind wandered back towards his no-show friend. Ash eventually called for Icarus. The gluttonous bird had been scavenging for food throughout the entire party; the Pidgey happily flapped his wings and swooped down to consume the cake crumbs and clumps of frosting.

Icarus paused in devouring his treat and trilled happily.

"Mew, it's the end of the world! Ashy-boy's lost his appetite!" Ash's eyes widened at the familiar voice.

He tore his gaze away from Icarus and glanced up. His birthday wish came true!

On one hand he was pissed at Gary for being so late, but then he was glad he was here now. Ash held back his nasty temper and decided to keep the moment light until he got the full story from Gary. If Gary had no sound explanation, he would so kick his sorry ass. Ash was sure Icarus would help and peck Gary until he was sore and begging for mercy.

"Figures you'd just show up for the cake," Ash flashed a wry grin.

"That sounds like something you'd do, _not me_." Gary looked scandalized, his hand near his forehead like he was about to faint. Drama queen.

Ash gave Gary a quizzical look, clearly telling him he was waiting for an explanation. Gary didn't completely meet his gaze and found his nails to be quite interesting at the moment.

There was a long pause before Gary said, "Sorry I'm late."

Ash was shocked by his friend's listless reply. There was no, well, Gary-ness to it; Gary wasn't one to apologize at all, to him, at least. Gary always showed his apology in some other way. Something was definitely off, and Ash forwent any previous anger.

"Gary?" Ash asked, concern evident.

Gary laughed, "I hope my present can make it up!"

Ash caught his look and knew Gary desired to discuss it later. Ash relinquished his stubbornness and impatience and decided he'd wait until Gary was ready to talk, however torturous that would be. Ash hoped opening his presents could take his mind off of his friend.

"It better," Ash joked.

And their conversation ended there.

* * *

It was time for Ash to open his many colorfully wrapped presents. He was glad there was few placed in, ugh, _gift bags_. Ash studied the boxes housing his mystery gifts, eager to guess what might be inside.

Party guests crowded around him. Many of his aunts and uncles snapped photos as he tore through the wrapping paper; Mom was most persistent to capture every, single moment. The blinding flashes were annoying, but Ash put up with it and posed for a few shots. Some of his friends and cousins, who were seated in the back, struggled to glimpse at his gifts; sometimes they looked on in envy. Icarus took his normal perch on Ash's shoulder. He cocked his head curiously at every gift opened. Ash promised to explain what everything was to the Pidgey later that evening.

Occasionally, Ash's eyes wandered over to Gary, who leaned back, uncomfortably in his chair, with a solemn silence surrounding him. His blank gaze made it clear he was oblivious towards Ash's unwrapping or anything else. Usually, Gary sat by his side as he unabashedly gave a snide commentary. He'd shamelessly criticize most of the gifts in one way or another, while Ash attempted to placate the giver by expressing his thanks, even if he secretly agreed with Gary.

Ash forced his eyes away from his friend, as he attempted to achieve present-opening bliss.

The mounds of birthday gifts decreased to a few small boxes. Ash ripped open a package from Professor Oak. His eyes sparkled. It was a _Pokédex_! Professor Oak recently designed a prototype module. This allowed a trainer to record every Pokémon he or she ever captured or saw. The old man announced it to the whole town when he completed it. The device wasn't even on the market yet!

Giving Ash a small smile, Professor Oak publicized, "You and Gary have the first models to a great device that has become my life's work, and by your tenth birthday, I'll be honored if you'd be willing to fill her up with data on every Pokémon you encounter on your journey."

"Thank you! Thank you!" Ash gasped. He hugged the device and bounced in his chair.

He'd scour the earth, until he found every last Pokémon. He didn't intend to let the old man down, not after all the knowledge and support the professor gave him. Ash gently stroked the sleek, red metal casing.

Ash's rickety, lawn chair wobbled dangerously, as Molly shoved two, heavy packages into his lap; Icarus cawed lividly at the disturbance. Molly paid no head to the angry Pidgey and bounded up and down, giving Ash her best Growlithe eyes.

The three-year-old relentlessly pleaded, "C'mon Ashy! Opens my gift next! _Pwease-pwease-pwease_? I's sick of waitin', _Ashy_!"

"I guess I'll do it for ya, Molls. I mean who can resist that pathetic look."

He ruffled her primed sandy hair, much to Molly's displeasure. It was only fair payment for all of the evil Growlithe eyes Ash endured, the degrading nickname Molly insisted on calling him, and he needed to avenge the cursing Icarus.

Taunting Molly a bit, Ash sluggishly shredded the paper covering, but as he caught a glance of the gift, Ash's eyes widened. It couldn't be! Ash unearthed the precious tome he'd begged Mom to buy him, but it was horribly out of their price range. It was bound with Tauros leather, only vintage books used Tauros hide anymore to protect the knowledge within the its bindings since books were obsolete compared to computers.

_Divinity _was predominantly a picture book that showcased artists' interpretations of what they believed the Legendary Pokémon from each region looked like. There was plenty of information about the Legendaries stashed away in the back pages of the book.

Forgetting about torturing Molly, Ash clawed off the wrapping paper in a mad frenzy. The second book was widely known, bound with cheap material, and millions of copies were recently published, but Ash loved it all the same. _Spencer Hale_ gleamed in silver, cursive writing on the front cover of the first edition of _Lore or More? _It was filled with intriguing facts Uncle Spencer recorded on his arduous travels about myths, urban legends, and superstitions throughout the world.

"Thanks, Uncle Spencer!" Smirking at Molly Ash teased, "I guess you get a thank you due to association, Squirt!"

"Ashy _mean_!" Molly fumed.

Uncle Spencer chuckled, "I knew you'd love it, Kiddo!"

Soon Ash's pile of presents dwindled down to a lone gift- Mom's. Ash stared, puzzled by the small, plain envelope. He silently prayed it wasn't, _ugh_, a bond for PTPA. He appreciated his schooling and the knowledge it gave him for his journey, but it wasn't something he'd want as a birthday gift.

Ripping off the lightning bolt seal, Ash carefully unfolded the fragile note hidden inside and read it aloud to his party guests:

"_Pichu are known for their playfulness and often seek adventure with close friends. They tend to get into mischief, and because of their lack of control over their electric powers, they have difficulties getting out of the messes they have made. They often rely on allies to help them out, but once they gain control over their abilities, they are powerful and more than willing to repay friends for their generosity._"

Hearing these words, Icarus shrieked, "First? Who needs 'em? You got _me_, Ash! I was here first! You're _mine_!" He indignantly flapped his wings, and feathers rained down on Ash's opened gifts. Icarus' shrill cries faded into the background noise.

Ash stuttered, "M-Mom… H-How?"

_Mew_, Ash knew what this was! It was a _Fortune_! People only received one when they got their first Pokémon. A dream seer would read a person's heart and soul. Then they'd choose a species of Pokémon that matched up perfectly with the human they read. The basic characteristics of the chosen Pokémon were said to predict a trainer's personality and journey. But a seer never read him, so _how_?

Walking closer to him, Mom smiled deviously, "I had Samuel sneak a Mew-blessed Ditto, guised as a Hypno, over when you were sleeping to read your dreams and divine your First."

Seers were usually psychic Pokémon or gifted humans, but Ditto worked as well, even though they were normal types. Mew blessed them to transform into every Pokémon they've seen.

Mom was skilled at surprising people and keeping secrets. He just never expected to receive his First so early. Not many people obtained their First before the age of ten. He couldn't find the right words to express his appreciation. How could he?

Tears welled up in his deep brown eyes. "Mom… I don't know what to say! Thanks isn't enough!" Ash hung his head. He tried to hide his tears from his guests, but he was just so happy!

"Ash-honey, you don't have to say anything, just take good care of and love your partner unconditionally." Mom placed a comforting hand on his unoccupied shoulder. She lifted his chin, and their eyes met. "Don't you want to meet your First?"

Ash nodded and wiped the salty tears away. One of Professor Oak's assistants emerged from the lab, holding a baby Pichu. Ash was a little surprised it wasn't Professor Oak himself gracing Ash with his First; actually, he hadn't seen the old man since he gave him the Pokédex a while back. The professor acted weird all day, vanishing at every chance he got. Something was going on.

"Traitor!"Icarus hissed, before storming off into the early dusk sky.

"Icarus!"

Ash should have noticed Icarus' growing jealousy, but he was too distracted by the idea of getting his First to notice. Ash wanted to run off and apologize to the temperamental bird, but he had more pressing duties at hand.

The baby Pichu was brought before him, and if he screwed up his introductions and Pichu refused him, he wouldn't get another chance at having an official First. Well, at least Icarus would be pleased.

Ash smiled brightly at the baby Pokémon and emitted positive emotions for the Pichu to sense. Ash exclaimed, "Hi there. I'm Ash. In a few years, I'm gonna be a Pokémon trainer. In order to be a trainer I need a Pokémon partner to help me out. I promise to play with you whenever you feel bored; to feed you some of my mom's legendary homemade Pokémon food whenever your stomach lets out a ferocious Growl; to try my best to protect you from the evils in this world; to train you to the best of my ability; to love you like a brother; and to always treat you as my equal. Pichu, I'd be honored if you'd want to be my First."

Pichu bore his deep, brown eyes into Ash's own, trying to sense falsehood. Pichu broke eye contact and sniffed the hand Ash held out.

After Pichu's little scrutiny he said, "You smell good; your eyes are kind; your heart feels pure; I sense no lies; and I can taste victory if I stand by your side. I'll accept you as my human, but you have to gain my trust first. You have to commit to the sacred Electric Bond."

Luckily, Ash knew a bit about the electric mouse and its evolutionary line. If he were ignorant, he would have screwed this whole meeting up. Ash held out his index finger and waited for Pichu to accept his gesture. Pichu spun around and tapped his stubby, black tail against the extended digit. A low voltage spark jolted Ash's finger. The light tingle didn't even hurt as it coursed through him; he didn't flinch like he thought he would. He felt connected to his First.

Pichu beamed, "You're smart! I'd shock you to death if you were stupid!"

Ash laughed nervously. He wasn't sure if Pichu was serious or messing with his head. Maybe he should have worn rubber gloves; on the other hand, that could have deeply offended the Pokémon. He shrugged the comment off and thanked Mew he knew what he was doing.

"You need an awesome name. I can't keep calling ya Pichu."

Ash paused and racked through his brain for a fitting name. One in particular refused to leave his thoughts. Ash looked at Pichu and suggested, "How about Thor? You'd be named after the great Thunder Bird, Zapdos."

"You humans and your silly names."Despite his response, Thor released a shower of sparks at getting a human name.

"Here Ash. Your father wanted me to give you this when you received your First."

Mom brought out a black jewelry box. Ash opened it and saw a tiny skull inside. It was hooked onto a sturdy rope and was covered in a layer of solidified resin to prevent the skull from cracking. The Murkrow skull's mouth was opened and a Poké Ball was clutched within its beak.

Carefully unhooking the lodged Poké Ball, Ash enlarged it and lightly tapped it against Thor's forehead. Thor was engulfed in a red light and disappeared into the Poké Ball. Ash promptly placed it back into the crow's protective jaw. He latched the beak back in place with the help of the metal hinge.

Resting the rope around his neck, Ash looked up at Mom's teary eyes. Ash choked, "Wh-why did he want me t-to have this?"

Ash recognized it from the pictures of Dad.

"I'm sorry, but he never told me. I don't know, Sweetie." Mom smiled sadly.

Dad used the Murkrow skull to hold Even, his Umbreon's, Poké Ball. It was unusual; trainers kept their Poké Balls on their belt or in their bags, even their First's. It was creepy using a dead Pokémon's skull as a Poké Ball holder, but it was precious to Dad, so Ash wore it, feeling a mixture of turbulent emotions. Ash looked down at Thor's Poké Ball; he was one step closer to his goal.

After cake and presents, most of the guests said their goodbyes and left during the early twilight. Mom handed out party favors to his friends, Professor Oak hadn't shown up since he gave Ash his present, and Spencer and Molly were settling down in his house for a weeklong sleepover. It was the perfect opportunity for him and Gary to go off and talk.

Gary remained seated in his chair. After Ash finished sending off the important people and thanked them for coming, he approached his friend. "Gary?" he asked.

Blinking, Gary slowly looked up. "I'm glad you got your First." Ash gave him a piercing look. Gary glanced away and mumbled, "Not here. We can talk at the spot."

"Okay." Ash nodded and was content to see Gary cooperate with him.

The duo snuck out of Professor Oak's lab and trudged back to Ash's house. After a ten-minute jog, they reached his backyard. They arrived at the edge of the thick, Pallet Town Woods that marked the end of the Ketchum property. They plowed their way through the thicket of bushes and brambles and cautiously avoided the known patches of poison ivy. Ash and Gary crawled under pointed branches and entered a hollowed cavern, located in the heart of the bush. The surrounding Revival Herbs emitted a pungent and bitter scent that repelled most Pokémon; the boys got used to the scent years ago.

Once settled down inside, Ash eyed his Pokémon League lunch box. He unlatched the locks and was glad he still had a fresh batch of bright-yellow Pokéblock. They were Icarus' favorite. He'd use them to bribe the bird back into talking to him again. The stupid bird should know that his First could never replace him!

Tearing open a plastic wrapper, Gary plopped a ball of Jigglypuff Bubblegum into his mouth. Ash recognized it as one of the candies Mom stuffed into the goodie bags. Gary was about to rip open a pack of Grimer Gum, but Ash swatted the paper bag away.

Ash shouted, "Stop avoiding me! What the fuck is wrong with you? Something's clearly on your stupid mind, so tell me what the hell it is, you-_you jerk_!"

Colorful candies lay forgotten on the ground. Gary tore his darkening eyes away from his sugary treats and snapped his head up. Snarling like a feral beast, Gary threw all of his weight at Ash and tackled him to the dirt. Ash gasped as the wind got knocked out of him.

"You-you wanna know what's wrong?" Gary hissed. "Tomorrow I'm gonna lose my best friend!" Angry tears trickled down his face.

"Gary…"

Ash felt like he just caught the tail end of some confusing movie; he had no clue what Gary was blathering on about! He was his best friend right? So how would he lose him? Ash would never leave his friend's side!

"Gary, I-I don't understand!"

"Of course you wouldn't! If you wanna be a little girl and cry and bitch about me being late and you not getting everything you wished for on your damned birthday, you can! 'Cause while you were off at your pretty little party havin' the time of your grand old life my mom's being a selfish bitch!"

"I'm not mad at you."

Okay, it was a slight lie. Ash _was_ mad at Gary for avoiding him. Now, Ash's mind hurt too much, and he couldn't make sense of anything. He didn't know what to do or say to make his friend feel better. Ash didn't know what to fucking do! All he could do was lie and shove any sweet word he could think of down Gary's throat to placate his friend, to make Gary _stop crying_!

Gary sobbed, "Shut up! _Just shut up_!"

Fresh tears streamed down Gary's cheeks, and he continued yelling and pounding his fists into Ash's chest. It felt like his ribs were about to crack. Ash was sure there'd be bruising in the morning, but he let Gary use him a human punching bag because if it made Gary feel better, he'd let him continue throughout the entire night.

Gary ran out of energy and collapsed into Ash's arms. He used Ash as a human tissue and headrest. "H-how could she do this to me, Ash? How could she be so-so s-selfish? I hate her…"

Ash shoved Gary off of his lap like he was contaminated with Muk slime. Ash growled, "How can you say that, you jerk? I still don't even know what she _supposedly_ did! Your mom's always been great."

For all Ash knew, Gary's mom could have accidentally thrown out his favorite Pokémon trading card, and Gary was being melodramatic. Ash regretted it every time he told Mom he hated her. He couldn't watch Gary say those words, even if they sounded hollow.

Hiccupping, Gary stuttered, "I'm sorry Ash! I'm just… just… I'm gonna miss you! She went to Viridian City to arrange _my _flight to PT tomorrow! It's final! There's no fucking way out of it!"

Pokémon Tech? What the hell was this shit about _PT_?

Gasping for bitter air, Gary tried to explain. "Ash, I'm sorry! I'm leaving tomorrow. My mom's always wanted me to go to Pokémon Tech; everyone in her family went there and graduated with top scores. I've tried to talk her out of it. _I don't want to go_! But she says it's the safest way for me to become a Pokémon trainer! _Please_ don't be mad! _I'm sorry_ I'm a weak coward who couldn't tell you this! I'm sorry! Please don't hate me!"

Oh, hell Ash was pissed Gary never bothered to tell him! Gary would leave him and go off to some prick school where 99% of the students were complete and utter douche bags. He was so accustomed to have Gary by his side every day. He'd go into Gary withdrawal! For Legendaries' sake, he didn't want Gary to leave! He never voiced this aloud. Gary was in hysterics- guilt and other indescribable emotions attached to his friend like a bad Leech Seed.

Instead, Ash cried, "I'm sad that you'll be gone, and _I'll miss you_, but it's all right. I understand. I mean- we'll still be friends. We can call each other everyday and send letters and stuff back and forth through Icarus!"

Ash swatted tears off of his face. He wasn't sure his words made either of them feel better.

Brushing aside some dirt, Gary dug up a cardboard box. "Here's your present Ash. I had to send in, like, a million post cards to get it for ya."

Ash tore the resilient tape off of the Pelipper delivery box. He peered inside and pushed aside the plastic wrap. Gary got him the official Pokémon League Expo hat! Ash tried to win this himself; he wondered how Gary managed to obtain this godsend.

"Thanks, Gar!"

Tackling Gary to the ground, Ash enwrapped him in a big Ursaring hug.

Shoving Ash off, Gary sighed, "It's getting late. I should probably get home soon. You know, I gotta pack and stuff…" Gary raked his hands through his spiky hair, endeavoring to sweep all of the dirt out of his ruffled hair. In a small voice, he asked, "You promise to see me off tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, of course."

"I'm leaving at five, don't be late."

"I won't pull a you. I promise!"

Ash attempted to flash a genuine smile. He'd have to set his alarm to get up at that Mew-forsaken hour. Ash feared his smile appeared forced because Gary left with an unsettling frown on his face, and he crawled out of the hollow without saying another word.

Ash was sort of glad Gary was gone; he needed some alone time. He felt like he was about to have his own breakdown, and he didn't want Gary around to witness it. It was rather pathetic how he got so upset over a petty thing like his friend going off to a new school. Ash was so weak compared to Gary.

Fifteen good minutes passed with Ash staring blankly at their hideaway's branch-dome roof. Ash was sure Gary was out of hearing distance. He screamed into the dusk sky, "It's. _Not._ FAIR!"

Ash stormed out of his little hideaway. He crashed through the bramble and ignored the sharp thorns raking against his bare skin. Ash snatched a thick branch suspended about a foot above his head. Ash leaped up and snapped it off of the tree. He hollered screams into the darkened sky and wildly swung the branch like it was a Cubone Club. He sliced and slammed the piece of wood into anything within his reach.

By the time he calmed down, the nearby plants were crushed and flattened. Leaves drifted down from the trees from when Ash whacked the higher branches. It looked like a herd of Rhyhorn stampeded through the Pallet Woods. Exhausted, Ash collapsed onto the forest floor. He relinquished his firm grip on his branch staff.

Ash was content to stay sprawled out on the forest floor until noon, but he'd have to get up to say his goodbyes to Gary. Plus, Mom would freak if he didn't return soon. He hoped Molly and Uncle Spencer's presence would prevent Mom from noting his absence prematurely. Ash just sought five more minutes of peace-

"_Crrrrrrrrrr_! _Crrrrr_! _Crrrrrrrrr_!"

Ash shielded his ears at the terrifying cry. He could tell it was some kind of Pokémon, but the words were too shrill to distinguish the actual meaning. The screeching continued, and Ash felt like his eardrums would pop out from the grating frequency.

Something swift plunged down from the trees. The darkness obscured the Pokémon's identity.

Dagger-like claws latched onto his body. Fangs tore into his unguarded wrist. His veins felt like they were being yanked out, one by one, from his body. Ash's struggles slowed. He was drained from dealing with Gary, and with his increasing blood loss, Ash felt foggy. He slumped back into a pungent patch of Revival Herbs. He dragged that _thing _with him and prayed to Mew the overwhelming smell would repel the virulent creature.

He suffered dark-Mew's wrath! The smell didn't seem to bother the evil thing. The Pokémon's maw clamped onto his own. Fuck, it was going to eat his face off! Ash tried to scream, but the thing muffled his desperate cries. His shouts sounded like small whimpers.

Using its swiping tongue, the thing pried his pressed lips. Ash gagged in disgust as the monster regurgitated its meal and spat his own blood into his opened mouth. Ash refused to swallow the horrid, metallic-tasting substance, but the thing urged him to. When he continued to protest it sunk its claws into his skin as an incentive.

Once Ash gulped down the metallic tang, the monster fled like a bad dream. Ash was alone and slipped into the darkness.

* * *

It was five in the morning, and Gary was all set to go. All of his necessities were neatly packed into his tan knapsack. Mom's recently gifted green and gold yin yang necklace was firmly tied around his neck. Gary anxiously fiddled with his half of the rusted Poké Ball that he and Ash once fought over.

His best friend was nowhere in sight. Ash lied to him! Ash broke his fucking promise! It felt like a cruel Shuppet cursed him just so it could feast off of his foul mood!

Gary had enough of this stupid hick town. Nothing good ever happened in it. Mom sucked, Ash was an asshole, and Grandpa refused to give him his Mew-damned First until he was frickin' _ten_! He hated Pallet Town and never wanted to return to his old shithole of a life. He'd be awesome at PT and show Ash and Grandpa his talents. He'd just have to live with the fact that Mom would be _proud_.

Observing his distress, his mom said, "Gary, we can wait a little longer. I'm sure he'll co-"

"_Argh_!" Gary bitterly ran down the road, not wanting to stay in his vile hometown any longer.

"I fuckin' hate you Ash!"

His screams startled a lone Spearow into a frenzied flight. Gary couldn't take it anymore. He'd trade in his guilt and grief for rage any day. He wanted to erase Mom and Ash from his mind permanently, so all of his hurt would just shrivel and die like a Tentacool laid out on a sunny day.

Mom chased after him and cried, "Gary! Slow down! It's dangerous! We need to stay together!" Mom shrieked, "_Garrison Shigeru Oak_! Don't make me summon Sariel and have him haul your butt back here!"

Gary couldn't care less about stupid Mom's worried cries, or Sariel's pointed talons. Damn the bird! Screw Mom! Screw stupid Ash and his stupid First and their stupid friendship! Damn them all to Moltres' fiery ass! Gary snatched his half of the Poké Ball and threw it as far as he could into the tall, grassy plains of Route One. He never wanted to see their friendship memento ever again.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**This is an idea I've had for a while now. I've finally gotten around to writing it and getting a general outline done. I anticipate that the future chapters will all be long. This won't become an Ash/Gary fic and probably won't have much romance if any at all. It's rated M mainly for language, just to be safe.**

**If it isn't too much trouble leave a review! They really make my day, and I'd love to know what you think. Constructive crit is helpful too. Thanks for reading.**

**Revisions: Changed Ash's dad's name from Anthony to Shay, changed Auden's Gengar's name from Drem to Rem, minor cosmetic changes, and explained some unclear facts a little further.**

**Posted: 8-06-10**

**Revised: 11-06-13**


End file.
